unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Crash
Thunder Crash (sometimes written ThunderCrash, and mocked as Thunder Cash) is a team from the Unreal series. __TOC__ Overview Thunder Crash is a team of human Liandri Grand Tournament competitors with a military theme. Thunder Crash armor is green, sometimes accented with gold, and often features the image of a bird of prey or wings. Although led by Othello in the original Unreal Tournament, later entries of the franchise have featured Malcolm as their leader. The team is well known throughout the UT series and the only team that is represented consistently by at least one member in every Unreal Tournament and Unreal Championship title. Thunder Crash is well known throughout the universe, mostly because of their success in the Liandri Grand Tournaments. In Unreal Tournament 3 it is implied they can be hired, but their services cost a lot, therefore the team is often called "Thunder Cash" behind their backs. It is not known whether Thunder Crash are mercenaries or it's NEG that decides where to send them, taking the money as a bonus. Cast member Othello is not related to the team's own Othello. During the Corporation wars Thunder Crash forces fought for the New Earth Government in at least one instance. It is not known if they were hired, or are fully owned by the NEG. Roster Unreal Tournament Retail/GOTY roster Othello= |-|Azure= |-|Aryss= |-|Malcom= |-|Riker= |-|Annaka= |-|Tamika= |-|Ryanna= Demo roster Othello= |-|Johnson= |-|Malcom= |-|Kulgan= |-|Riker= Unreal Tournament 2004 Thunder Crash makes a comeback in UT2004 as one of the three finalist teams, of course, standing in your way to fame and victory. A balance of aggression and speed, the team can be nailed by outright offense. If this team is your opponent in the Finals, them you will have a 1-on-1 grand final match against Malcolm. Malcolm= |-|Othello= |-|Jakob= |-|Taye= |-|Azure= |-|Aryss= |-|Riker= |-|Picard= |-|Annika= |-|Tamika= Trivia * Malcolm's name is misspelt "Malcom" only in the PC version of Unreal Tournament. In the console versions, where he's also a playable character, his name is well-written, and this is also true for the rest of his appearances. * Annaka is called Annika in Unreal Tournament 2004. * Jakob is apparently a convict, due to the barcode on his forehead with the numbers "021136". * Despite being part of a Godlike team, Jakob is a playable character in the single player mode of Unreal Tournament 2004. In fact, one of the early plans for the future Unreal Tournament 3 was the appearance of a team called "Jakob's Team". * In Unreal Tournament 2004, albeit reformed, this team is the only returning team from the first Tournament game, alongside Iron Guard and Iron Skull. * It is worth notice that the team retains most of it's veteran members, unlike other organic teams in UT2004. * In UT2004, Thunder Crash is one of the three Godlike enemy teams, the other two being Iron Skull Skaarj and The Corrupt. * Tamika and Jakob appear alongside Dominator, on the box art of UT2004 standard package. * Unreal Tournament 3 reveals that the team has a nickname, "Thunder Cash". This is referenced when Reaper meets Malcolm in the introduction of With Caesar's Coin. * Riker and Picard may have been named after William Riker and Jean-Luc Picard, from Star Trek: The Next Generation. * The post-game ladders of Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict mention that Malcolm reformed Thunder Crash alongside Lauren (mentioned in her ladder as one of the founders of the team), Sapphire (who, in her ladder, formed her own team, which was disbanded due to low ratings and non-appeal, only to get a tryout at the 'Crash) and Anubis (as part of his deal with the Liandri Mining Corporation). There's also a "Thunder Crash B" team, whose only known member is Szalor. * In Unreal Tournament, there is a bot named "Tamerlane" which is modeled like Riker. This bot is one of the most deadly bots that the player can encounter in custom matches, as he has 95% accuracy and very aggressive playing style. Background Continuity Backstories for members of the Thunder Crash team vary based on the title. It is unknown whether characters present in Unreal Tournament are intended to correspond exactly to same-named characters in later titles. For example, the Unreal Tournament backstory for Othello, indicating he is an "ex-trader for the Curan Financial Commision" apparently contradicts the backstory presented in Unreal Tournament 2004 where it is indicated he was "trained Thunder Crash from the age of nine." Gallery !UT99-DC-ThunderCrash-Othello.png|Othello's character artwork for the Dreamcast version !UT99-DC-ThunderCrash-Riker.png|Riker's character artwork for the Dreamcast version ut2k4-aryss-tamika.jpg|Aryss & Tamika ut2k4-jakob-othello-2.jpg|Jaokb & Othello ut2004-aryss-tamika.jpg|Aryss & Tamika ut2004-jakob-othello.jpg|Jakob & Othello ut2004-wallpaper-jakob.jpg|Jakob ut2004-wallpaper-othello-jakob.jpg|Jakob & Othello External links and references * Character / Art All Call! @ UT Forums See also * Malcolm